<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Starlit Meadow by TheBossVeigar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26149063">The Starlit Meadow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBossVeigar/pseuds/TheBossVeigar'>TheBossVeigar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Apprentice of the Stars [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>League of Legends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:47:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>934</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26149063</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBossVeigar/pseuds/TheBossVeigar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Veigar struggles to use his magic properly, so he travels Bandle City's woods to find a place to learn without damaging yordle property.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Apprentice of the Stars [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898890</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Starlit Meadow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story is about pre-Morde Veigar, and goes into his childhood and struggle to becoming a powerful sorcerer.</p><p>This is also based on @DailyVeigar on Twitter's design for pre-Morde Veigar, and I got their permission to make this story. :) So thank you for that!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Veigar was a troubled young sorcerer. Despite being part of a highly sociable race, Veigar often kept to himself, and spent much of his time alone inside of Bandle City’s library, studying magic, and on the realm of the mortals - Runeterra, as well as the Celestial beings that created the world.</p><p>Though the yordle was gifted with magic, he struggled to use this gift properly. His magic was wildly unpredictable and powerful, it always scared him to use it. Every time he tried, he ended up messing something up. One time he accidentally singed a farmer’s fields and ruined his crops for the season, though the farmer forgave him as he was new to magic and quite young for a yordle mage. Another time his magic bolt went in the wrong direction and almost hit a squirrel that was on its way back home to the Glade.</p><p>Though he wasn’t good at using his magic, his parents were very supportive of him learning. He and his family lived on a small farm in Bandle City, in the village known as Twine. He helped his family out on the farm whenever he could, when he wasn’t helping his family on the farm he was studying magic and Runeterra.</p><p>One night, Veigar slipped away from his cozy farm home to go to the outskirts of Bandle. He had been feeling awful that he'd cause some destruction when trying to learn his magic. He didn’t want to hurt anybody, or risk destroying something else.</p><p>Trekking through the quiet dark woods, moving tree branches aside and stumbling over bramble thorns, he had a lot of self-doubt. He wondered if he’d ever achieve his dream of becoming a powerful sorcerer and travelling beyond Bandle City.</p><p>On the other side of the woods, was something that made his eyes light up.</p><p>It was a meadow, with little glowing wisps floating through the air. Tall, spiraling trees with midnight blue leaves, and water that was crystal clear. He had never seen anything like this, even living in the spirit realm.</p><p>“Wow.” he was at a loss for words. This was such a beautiful, remote place, past the border of Bandle City. It was perfect for his training.</p><p>He climbed down into the meadow, taking in all the sights around him. Twitching his nose he could even sense the magic in this meadow, it was even stronger than the magic in Bandle City’s air.<br/>
He was mesmerized. How had no one in Bandle City talked about this place before? His wonder turned into fear, when he heard a voice behind him.</p><p>“Are you lost, young one?”</p><p>An elderly sorcerer with a dream dragon at his side had been following behind Veigar, keeping quiet since he arrived in the meadow.</p><p>“It’s not often that Nyx and I get visitors here,” he smiled. “You’re here for something, yes? I can sense your magic. You’re a gifted one.”</p><p>Veigar had pulled at his scarf, and sheepishly responded to the elder. “Y-yeah. I came here to practice my magic.” he gulped</p><p>“But if you don’t want me trespassing here I can go! It’s no problem sir, really.”</p><p>The sorcerer just kept his warm smile. “I can help you lad. My name is Merlin, and I can show you all there is to learn about arcane magic.”</p><p>Veigar’s ears had perked. He’s never had a real teacher for his magic before. “That’d be great. You can call me Veigar.” he exclaimed, barely able to contain his excitement from the offer.</p><p>“Very well young Veigar. Let’s go to my tower and discuss your training.” Merlin replied.</p><p>The trio had set off to the east towards Merlin’s tower. Veigar had spent a lot of time talking to him about his struggles with magic, and how he felt bad for causing damage.</p><p>“It’s why I came here.” Veigar said somberly. “Also… what is this place? I’ve never seen anything like this.”</p><p>“This is the Starlit Meadow. It’s a rather remote location, it’s too far past Bandle City for most yordles to come here.” Merlin explained. His voice was calm and laced with wisdom, Veigar could tell he knew many things. “I came here when I was around your age since I too struggled with my magic.”</p><p>Veigar looked up to him with wide eyes. “Really? He was in disbelief, finding someone that knew his pain.</p><p>“Yes, really.” he replied. “When I came here, this place was abandoned. All I found was an abandoned tower and Nyx here. I fixed up the tower, and Nyx slowly became my familiar. We’ve lived here together since.”</p><p>He had never met someone that knew what problems he was going through like this before. Veigar could tell he would like Merlin, and deep down hoped to not disappoint him.</p><p>As noon hit, they arrived at the tower. “Here we are, young mage.” Merlin said.</p><p>Veigar looked up at the tower in front of him. It was almost built in with the tree, roots clasping around it, with stained glass windows at the top. He was absolutely mesmerized with the sight in front of him. In a way, it felt more like a dream than reality.</p><p>Merlin was laughing. “Don’t spend too long staring. We have to begin your training soon, you know!”</p><p>Veigar snapped out of his thoughts. “Right.” he replied. “Where exactly do we start?”</p><p>Merlin opened the door to the tower. “Let’s talk about things today, and figure out where to start. We can start teaching you how to control magic first thing tomorrow.”</p><p>Veigar eagerly nodded, and followed Merlin into the tower.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>